This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly to a wrench for holding the bolt, for example, of a nut-and-bolt fastener.
The wrench of the present invention is of the same general type described in my abandoned application, Ser. No. 06/407,836 (filed Aug. 13, 1982). In my prior design, the wrench was held in fixed, self retaining position with respect to one fastener element (such as a bolt or a nut) by a cylindric roller mounted on one face of the wrench plate. The roller could be rotated to engage one of the parts being fastened so that the wrench plate was in clamping engagement with the head of the bolt or with the nut. The requirement of rotating the roller to engage the wrench on the part before tightening the fastener is an extra step which detracts from the convenience of using the wrench. Further, in many applications it is difficult to reach the wrench once applied to the bolt or nut to rotate the roller.